Redemption (episode)
Picard balances his Federation and Klingon duties as new Klingon Chancellor Gowron faces a civil war, and Worf fights to regain his father's honor. Summary :Captain's log, stardate 44995.3. We are en route to the Klingon home world, where I will participate in the installation ceremony of Gowron, the next designated Leader of the High Council. This visit should also provide an opportunity for one of my officers to correct... a grave injustice. Captain Picard takes the ''Enterprise'' to Qo'noS so that he may fulfill his role as the Klingon Arbiter of Succession. En route, he advises Worf to take this opportunity to clear his father Mogh's name and regain his family honor. Since Duras was killed by Worf, the only remaining contender for Klingon chancellor is Gowron. Gowron's ship, the [[IKS Bortas|IKS Bortas]], appears to the Enterprise. Gowron beams over and tells Picard that Duras' sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, have somehow arranged a challenge to Gowron's claim to the throne. He asks for Federation aid, but Picard tells him he will only act according to Klingon law. As Gowron is leaving, Worf tells him the truth about the Khitomer Massacre and Mogh's innocence. Gowron is shocked to learn the Klingon High Council is both cavorting with Romulans and concealing this truth, and tells Worf he will not be able to do anything, since Duras still has so many supporters in the Council who will risk anything to keep their honor intact. The Enterprise arrives at Qo'noS, and, as Picard is about to complete the Rite of Succession and install Gowron, Lursa and B'Etor present Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras. Picard dismisses his claim to leadership, citing his inexperience in battle. Toral persists, and Duras' former supporters come to his side. The Klingon Civil War has begun. Worf vents steam on the phaser range, practicing at level 14. As he is about to begin, the doors open, and Guinan walks in. She claims she came because Ten Forward was slow today, so she thought she'd get in some target practice. They inspect their phasers, and begin. Guinan asks Worf why she never hears him laugh, and he replies that Klingons do not laugh. But she reminds him that other Klingons laugh, his son Alexander laughs, that it's in fact Worf that doesn't laugh. She asks how Alexander is doing on Earth, and he tells of how being a Klingon and staying true to his culture in his situation won't be easy. Guinan tells him while Alexander is experiencing as a child on Earth, Worf is just now finally experiencing it, being split between two worlds, Starfleet and Klingon. :Lieutenant Worf, personal log, stardate 44996.1. I have located the Klingon ship on which my brother Kurn serves as captain and have arranged to join him. Worf notes that Duras' supporters vastly outnumber Gowron's. He waits until Gowron is near defeat, and extends a proposition - Worf will pledge his brother Kurn and three other squadron commanders, in exchange for the restoration of the family name once Gowron takes office. Kurn does not support the plan, but Worf invokes his authority as elder brother. Gowron is dismissive of the proposal, until Worf and Kurn drive off a Duras attack. Worf realizes his duty to his family and his empire, and makes plans to remain on Kurn's vessel, the [[IKS Hegh'ta|IKS Hegh'ta]]. Gowron again comes to Picard, asking for the Federation to intervene with the rebellion. Picard refuses, calling it an internal matter and reminding him of the Federation's policy of noninterference. Worf asks Picard for an extended leave of absence to serve with the Klingons. Picard denies the request. Worf then resigns his commission as a Starfleet officer. Picard wishes him a heartfelt good luck. Meanwhile, Duras' sisters and their Romulan conspirators delight in the news of the withdrawal of the Enterprise. Sela emerges from the shadows, telling them not to celebrate just yet, as Picard's part in the tale was undoubtedly unfinished. Background Information * This episode marks the 100th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and is also the fourth season finale. *LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge), Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) and Gates McFadden (Beverly Crusher) only appear in the final scene and have no dialogue in this episode. Memorable Quotes "I do not hear the words of traitors." : - Gowron, to Worf "Your blood will paint the way to the future." : - Gowron, to the potential followers of Toral "Do not discount Captain Picard yet. He is human, and humans have a way of showing up when you least expect them." : - Sela Links and References Guest Stars *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Tony Todd as Captain Kurn *Barbara March as Lursa *Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor *Ben Slack as K'Tal *Nicholas Kepros as General Movar *J.D. Cullum as Toral *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Tom Ormeny as Klingon First Officer *Denise Crosby as Commander Sela References "Sins of the Father", "Reunion", '"Skin of Evil", "Yesterday's Enterprise", phaser range, BaH, kellicam, Mempa sector, Beta Thoridar, discommendation, yIntagh, Starbase 24. Len'mat Category:TNG episodes de:Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I nl:Redemption, Deel I